Yumeka and Hizaki's Duo Live
Idols: Yumeka Kasumi and Hizaki Nijino Song: Eternally Flickering Flames Stage: Dreaming Bird/Stage Coord: Six Six Aroma Coord, Love Devi Trunk Coord Cyalume Coord: Moonrise Symphonia H Cyalume Coord,Night Holic Trick Cyalume Coord Before the Live Mituki*glomps on Yumeka and Hizaki*: Whooo,two cool idols and a duo live that Yume-chan with Hiza-chan! Hizaki: Yeppp!! Yumeka: Next time you will be with Natsumi or Kana! Mituki: Yeppp,make a good live!*slapped* Yumeka&Hizaki: Of course we will!!! Coord Change Start! Meganee: This coord's dark colors and the red makes good match! Yumeka: Six Six Aroma Coord! Meganee: The dark colors is always looks good on Hizaki-chan,and this coord does too! Hizaki: Love Devi Trunk Coord! Yu/Hi'''Shūen o matsu sekai mitai ni(Waiting on the end just like the world,)' Kurayami no naka shisen samayou'(You wander as you look into the darkness)' Kimi no negai o kanaeta hazu nanoni ...'(For your wish that should have come true...)' Torikago no naka dōshite kimi wa'(Why are you still inside of this birdcage?)' Zutto soko kara dete konai no?'(Are you never going to come out of there?)' 'YuTobira no kagi wa boku ga kowashite kita no n'''i(Even though I broke the lock to the door) Tsuki ga kakete kaze ga yanda yoru ni'(The moon hangs, the wind has ceased in the night)' Iro aseta kako sae keshite ikitai'(I want to erase the faded past)' Kimi ga nozomu nara'(If that is what you wish for)' Eien ni tsuzuku mirai, Ima boku o terase'(Eternal future, continue to shine on me now)' Hi'''Moroku hakanai kokoro o tomose(And light up my brittle, fleeting heart)' Koware kaketa kyō o tsunaide iku'(Let's connect what has been broken today)' Wazuka na kibō o sagashiteru'(As we search for a little hope)' Ima mo zutto...'(Now and forever... )' 'Yu/HiZetsubō-teki na kimi no manazashi, Kodoku to fuan, Hitomi ni yadoru(A desperate look of anxiety and loneliness dwell in your eyes) ' (Sagashi tsuduketa kibō no hikari kiete…'(As you continue to search for the extinguished light of hope...)' Namida wa sude ni kare hateta no ka, Hyōjō sae mo kiesatteru'(Your tears have already dried, and your expressions are gone)' Dare mo shinjiru koto ga dekinaku natte'(For there is no one else to believe in)' '''Making Drama Switch On!' Yumeka and Hizaki is spun around by each other in the evening sky, surrounded by shining spots and stars of blue. They are swung around to create a crescent moon, which they sit on until they finishes the tip, then they jump off. Yumeka and Hizaki does a flip before they lands onto the moon and is shown in the evening sky surrounded by stars and tall lit-up buildings. The Night Sky's Moonlight Trapeze! Cyalume Change! ' 'Hi'''Dakara kitto kimi o tasuke dashitai(Even so, I'm certain to save you)' Sono kusari wa tachi kitte sutereba ii'(It's alright to cut and cast away those chains)' Kimi ga nozomu nara'(If that is what you wish for)' 'YuKono mama kimi o tsurete, Saihate no chi made(I will take you to the ends of the earth as we are)' Nigedasu koto ga dekiru no nara'(I'll be able to if we run away)' Boku wa nani mo mō nozomanai yo'(There is nothing more that I wish for)' Kono mi no subete o sasageru yo'(Except to devote all of myself to you)' ' ' 'Hi/YuEien ni tsuzuku mirai, Ima boku o terase(Eternal future, continue to shine on me now)' Moroku hakanai kokoro o tomose'(And light up my brittle, fleeting heart)' Koware kaketa kyō o tsunaide iku'(Let's connect what has been broken today)' Wazuka na kibō o sagashiteru'(As we search for a little hope)' Ima mo zutto…'(Now and forever...)''' Category:Rinne9274 Category:Hizaki's Shows Category:Yumeka's Shows Category:Duo Live Category:Duo Shows Category:Live Category:Shows